wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cry
|-|DISCLAIMER= THIS PAGE CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT (DRUG USE AND VIOLENCE) VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED don't do drugs!!! like at all!!! |-|LOADING FILE...= |-|FILE:CRYMODYNIA.PDF= WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE CRYMODYNIA This dragoness is extremely dangerous. Wanted for theft, breaking and entering, dealing illegal drugs, suspicious activity, underage drinking, illegal drug use, suspected murder, and underage smoking. She has an extensive history of crime. If found, report her to the authorities. ____________________________________________________ >PHYSIQUE Cry is a small dragoness, bearing a thin frame. Although being short, she has lean, long legs and a slender tail. Some may consider her even model-like. Cry's build is more IceWing-like, but her facial shape clearly shows NightWing heritage. She has pitch black scales, and intense crystal blue eyes. The same intense pale blue is reappears on her wing membrane and under scales. Her wing membrane shares a small dapple of pale, almost unnoticeable, NightWing star scales. Cry's horns bear an IceWing's and are stark white, and contrast greatly with her scales. She has a tiny scar on her jaw, and the cause of it is unknown. A noticeable feature is her 'freckles.' A splatter of small frosty blue scales decorate her face and snout. Cry sports a septum piercing and has a tiny rose tattoo on her shoulder blade. The dragoness typically wears tight, black clothes and gloves. She has also been seen wearing a West Nightcry Snakes jacket (even though her alliegance lies with no one). ___________________ >PERSONA *sarcastic *very charming *sly *very good at lying *analytical *intelligent *always has a plan *confident *cocky *quite funny *very rebellious *has a low-self esteem but hides it behind humor and cockiness *terrified of fireborns (see history) *gets high off of her own product *smokes, but after being sent to reform, she seems to have quit _______________ >HISTORY *born to a single icewing mom *threw her out as an egg *born on the streets *named herself after a doctor told a patient they were suffering from crymodynia *thought it sounded cool *began stealing for a living to earn money *made a friend named careless *careless was a dealer and made a ton of money *began working as a dealer team *went to deal to a fireborn dragon *fireborn dragon killed careless for offering a horrible price *cry flew away in time, but he nicked her chin slightly *terrified of fireborns ever since *cry was caught dealing and sent to BRICKWALL ACADEMY FOR THE UNDISCIPLINED DRAGONET *after leaving early on good behaviour, she went back to dealing *has been caught getting high off her product several times *recently joined a drug cartel called the alchemists *she is their executive dealer, taking the biggest jobs *she has multiple ties with the west nightcry snakes *she has dealt for them before *mother was supposedly a snake *former relationship with jughead, son of the leader of the snakes *although a part of many gangs, she has no aliegances _______________ >RELATIONS brickwall academy for the undisciplined dragonet altitude: she considers him her best friend. they share similar humor, and are both thieves. they've known each other for a while, and she quite likes him. as a friend of course... sludge: sludge's crush on her is obvious. cry thinks he's nice and kind, but is quite scared of him due to his past. she likes him as a good friend rather than a mate. ashes: cry doesn't despise ashes. she's very scared of her, seeing that she is a fireborn. not only that, an animus fireborn. cry tries her best to be nice to her, but she is horrified of her. blackthorn: cry finds her annoying and bothersome. she agrees with her on some ideas, but the two are nothing alike. iceburn: she thinks he's a terrible teacher. that's all. the alchemists kore: wip hydrophiiinae: wip cerberus: wip the west nightcry snakes jughead: wip others careless: her best friend, her only true friend. careless was one of cry's first friends and she loved her dearly. they dealt many illegal substances together. they truly were peas in a pod. witnessing her death traumatised her greatly. difficulty: wip _______________ >TRIVIA *crymodynia is when someone is suffering from pain due to the cold _____________________ >GALLERY _____________________ Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Abstrxcted) Category:Mature Content